


Lovers Float Along And Pass Me By

by snnycarisi



Series: Harvard AU [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Harvard University, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Rafael is a dramatic gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snnycarisi/pseuds/snnycarisi
Summary: “What’s up with you anyway? You’ve been blissfully quiet all day, which is worrying.” Rita began carding her fingers through Rafael’s hair (which he had spent the past year growing out to form a thick mop of curls) as he continued to lay in her lap.“I’m in love.” Rafael felt Rita’s whole body shake as she laughed at his proclamation.





	Lovers Float Along And Pass Me By

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some dumb drabble because I hadn't written anything light in a while. Title is from (One Of Those) Crazy Girls by Paramore

Passing the nearly empty wine bottle back to Rita, Rafael slumped over, resting his head in her lap.

 

“How much longer until we graduate?” He sighed wistfully.

 

“A month, drama queen.” Although he wasn’t looking up at her face, Rafael knew she was rolling her eyes. 

 

So close to finishing law school, the pair had taken it upon themselves to have weekly study sessions that only sometimes led to drinking. Although they had revised for a few hours before the wine bottle was opened, now their notes lay discarded on the floor next to Rafael’s tiny bed. 

 

“What’s up with you anyway? You’ve been blissfully quiet all day, which is worrying.” Rita began carding her fingers through Rafael’s hair (which he had spent the past year growing out to form a thick mop of curls) as he continued to lay in her lap.

 

“I’m in love.” Rafael felt Rita’s whole body shake as she laughed at his proclamation. He wasn’t joking. 

 

“You’re ridiculous. This is the, what, fifth guy in the past two months you’ve been ‘in love’ with?” 

 

“I’m not ridiculous, I’m passionate.” He huffed, angling himself to glare at his friend. “What would you know about love anyway, you’re a useless lesbian.” 

 

Rita responded by shoving him off of her and onto the floor, where he landed with a dull thud. Trademark smirk now plastered to her face, Rita threw a pillow at Rafael as he tried to stand up, and sit back on the bed. 

 

When he threw himself down next to her, and mouthed “useless” with a cheeky grin, Rita huffed and replied, “Hey! I’m just focusing on beating your ass when it comes to our rankings.”

 

“Still useless though.” Rita chuckled and shook her head- if she didn’t drop the subject they could keep arguing all night, being in law school and learning how to argue as a profession certainly didn’t help their stubbornness. 

 

“Fine. What happened the last one- James was it? I thought he was the love of your life?”

 

“Not James, I broke up with him a month ago, the last one was Karl.” He said, exasperated, as if Rita was supposed to have any way of keeping up with his endless list of lovers.

 

“Okay, fine, what happened to Karl?” 

 

“Well, he was gorgeous. He has these dark brown eyes that glittered in the sun and I just wanted to melt every time I looked into them. And he’s so smart too, I think he’s nearly beating me in Administrative Law. But all he talked about was Kylie Minogue, it kinda freaked me out.” He shrugged. Rita knew she shouldn’t laugh, it was a good thing that her friend was finally comfortable enough in his sexuality to serial date. But also, he was the most dramatic person she had ever encountered and it was almost impossible  _ not  _ to.

 

“Aw, come on, what’s wrong with a little Kylie?” She nudged him with her shoulder, smirking at him. 

 

“Well that’s the point isn’t it? A  _ little  _ Kylie never hurt anyone but… yeah, it was too much.” Rita hummed in agreement. 

 

“So tell me about your new boy toy then.” Rita immediately regretted asking, that look on Rafael’s face telling her he was melting inside at just the  _ thought  _ of this boy made her aware she was about to have her ears talked off. 

 

“Well, we haven’t spoken yet,” This was a bad sign, Rafael was notorious for pining over boys for months without speaking to them, only to get his heart broken when he finds out that they’re straight or not into him. And when his heart was broken, the only cure was a lot of alcohol and crying on Rita’s shoulder. She didn’t mind providing the emotional support when needed, she just wished he wasn’t so easily broken. That man handed his heart out like it was Halloween candy, and she wished there was a way to toughen him up, for his own sake. 

 

“But Rita, he’s beautiful. He’s so tall and his smile is the cutest I’ve ever seen- he has the most adorable dimples- and his laugh is heavenly. I swear he makes a Staten Island accent sexy.” Rita gasped in fake horror at the last statement. 

 

“And where have you seen Mr Sexy Accent?” 

 

“Last week when I was in the library. He was with his friends and hand to God, as soon as I heard him laugh, I felt like I had ascended.” Rafael sighed dramatically and lay back on the bed, looking up at the cracked plaster ceiling. 

 

“You’ve lost it.” Rafael lightly nudged her with his knee, while she swatted him away. “Do you ever intend on speaking to him? Or would you rather keep pinning from a distance, writing sad poetry or whatever the fuck it is you’re doing?”

 

“I’ll talk to him when the time is right, I don’t wanna blow my chances y’know?” She nodded.  “And the poetry isn’t  _ sad  _ it’s emotional.”

 

This threw them both into a fit of giggles, cheeks rosy from the wine and spirits high at the prospect of graduating so soon. Rita was sure that one day, she would look back on times like these very fondly. 


End file.
